Kong: The Animated Series Plus One
by PunkPrincessHP
Summary: A retelling of Kong: The Animated Series with an extra friend! *whooshy noises* TannxOC Enjoy!


Chapter 1: Adventure!

Traffic was terrible tonight; well, worse than normal for New York. Although Josephine Brennan was walking home from her job at the gas station, she detested the noises and smells that emitted from the vehicles.

The crisp fall air whipped through the young woman, nearly blowing the hat off her head. Jamming it back down, Josephine continued on her way through Central Park Zoo. Sleeping animals could be seen in the cages and habitats throughout the park and everything was peaceful.

_*CRASH! BANG!*_

Well...it almost was.

Josephine ran toward the noises, ignoring the red flags of danger flashing in her subconscious As the noises grew louder, Josephine slowed and kept hidden, for fear of being discovered. Finally, she came across the disturbance.

Three rowdy teens had taken it upon themselves to annoy the resident monkeys; finding cans, rocks, or whatever they could to throw at the poor creatures. Before she could form a proper plan, she reacted before thinking. (As usual.)

"Hey! What is the matter with you dolts?" she shouted while she approached them. "These poor, little monkeys don't deserve to be treated like this!" Josephine took an offensive stance, showing her seriousness.

"'Ey, look. A goyle," the teen with a spiked mo-hawk stated, stupidly.

"Why don't cha run along, girly? We're 'avin' fun," a shorter, blonde boy ordered. When Josephine didn't reply or move out of her stance, the boy continued. "Unless ya plan on joinin' in on our fun, dat is."

_"Riiiiight_," our hero drug out. "Because I _totally_ want to spend my night with a bunch of mooks," she insulted with a smirk. The three boys moved in closer, trying to intimidate her. "Back off and go home to your mommies," Josephine growled.

"O' what? Ya gonna make us, doll-face " the mo-hawked teen replied. This enticed a good round of laughter to make its way through them. Josie didn't move and kept her eyes on each of them in turn, waiting for one of them to make a move.

Suddenly, the tallest one (that had yet to speak) lunged at the young woman from her left. Pulling her fist up, she threw a hay maker punch on the top of his skull, dropping him to the ground. The other two boys stared in awe. She had moved so fast, they would have missed the knock-out if they'd blinked!

Enraged, Mohawk went for her next. He aimed a few punches for her face, but she deflected them effortlessly before she gave him a punch to the chest. He stumbled for a second, but regained his balance momentarily. A small click was heard and smiles crept upon both the boys faces.

The guy that Josephine had supposedly K.O.'d had stood and pointed a gun just under her hairline.

"Don't move," a deep, rumbling voice ordered. Terror took hold and Josephine's mouth went dry. Too bad she hadn't hit him harder.

The creeps started to laugh again, only this time, it was creepier. Mohawk and Blondie moved closer, but suddenly stopped with utter horror written across their ugly mugs. Josie was confused, but it was resolved quickly when a huge roar erupted from behind her. The teen who had had her at gunpoint shoved her away as he and his cohorts took off, screaming like little girls.

"What just happened?" the lady said to herself. Or, so she thought.

Someone suddenly picked her up by the collar of her shirt and set her back to her feet. Curiosity got the better of her and she quickly turned around to see the new arrival but was stunned that she had to look up nearly forty five feet to see their face.

It was a giant gorilla! As big and terrifying as they come, but for some reason, Josie wasn't afraid. Sure, she felt that she should be, but this creature had just prevented her death. He had protected her. She should be scared of him just for that.

"Th-thank you," she managed to stutter in awe. The gorilla grunted as if in acknowledgement and continued on his way, not sparing her a second glance.

Now, most people would have flipped out and run (like those no-do-gooders had done) when they saw something out of the ordinary. Not Josephine Brennan. In New York, you learned to take the weird as well as the normal without a second thought. This time, however, the weird happened to be a fifty foot gorilla wandering through a giant city and saving damsels in distress. Needless to say, this jarred Josie a slight bit.

However, she still stood and watched the ape disappear into the city, sending silent wishes that he'd be okay in a concrete jungle.

Wait a second...How had he gotten here, anyway?! Where did he even come from? These and several other questions bounced around in her head as she continued her trek home.

About an hour or so later, Josephine was a block away from her apartment. She only had to cross the road to the bakery and the last block was cake. Looking both ways, she quickly crossed the street, but didn't see the black limousine that came speeding around the corner.

The sound of screeching tires caught Josie's attention, but the last thing she remembered was the bright headlights and a flash of pain before being knocked unconscious.

Ramon De La Porta's limousine sped past the pickup truck, trying to get away from Kong. Tann was driving as fast as the dune buggy would go, trying to catch up, but Kong's stomping was making it difficult. The vibrations proved to be too much for De La Porta's henchman, Omar, to handle as he lost control of the truck and slammed into a streetlamp.

The darker man just escaped with his life as he exited his vehicle and Kong's ginormous foot crusted it (and the tablet the evil men were trying to steal) to pieces. The gorilla ignored it and kept going after the limo.

Lua and Jason smiled in triumph as nothing but scrap was left behind in their friend's wake.

"Alright big dude! Nice one!" Tan congratulated from the drivers seat, still trailing the angry ape.

The crooks turned a sharp corner, Kong and the teens easily following. Nobody saw the girl until it was too late; the limo hit her head on and sent her body flying!

"Kong, catch her!" the shaman, Lua, screeched for fear of the girl's life. The gorilla did as ordered and caught the airborne figure, stomping on the halted vehicle he had just been pursuing (several times for good measure). Much to the chagrin of the teens in the dune buggy, their rival and his cohorts had escaped before their ride had been crushed.

Jason, the self-proclaimed leader of the group, jumped out of the car quickly. "Time to get out of here!" he ordered. He ran up to the giant gorilla and took the girl from his outstretched hand. The bigger male, Tann, hopped out of the car and swiftly took her from his friend, easily carrying her. Jason turned to the ape and touched a device on his ear, before shouting, "Kong merger sequence, engage!"

A bright blue light enveloped the giant creature, where he then disappeared, the light shooting into the device on the young man's head.

Making sure that the unconscious girl was secure in the back seat, Tann picked up his friend and drove away from the wreckage. Leaving a sour gentleman and partisans behind.

Tann drove hastily to his father's abandoned shipyard, being mindful of the speed limit and turns. Not really paying any mind to the consequences, the three teens gathered their supplies into the their borrowed P.B.Y. plane, hid their vehicle in the nearby warehouse, and took off for home with the zonked out girl on a bed in the plane.

Lua, the only other female of the group, looked over the girls injuries while the boys sat up front.

"Oh, man. The doc's _not_ gonna be too happy when she finds out we brought an extra friend home," Tann warned from his seat at the plane's controls.

"We had no choice. If we had stayed any longer, De La Porta might have come after us," replied Jason in a gruff voice. His blue eyes flashed as the creature he had merged with agreed. He turned his head to the back to address Lua. "How is she? There's gotta be some kind of injury after being hit by a speeding car."

"She might have a few cracked ribs and maybe a concussion, but otherwise, just bumps and bruises," Lua reported as she cleaned out a cut on the girl's head. "She is lucky to be alive..." she added softly.

"Keep an eye on her. We've got a while 'till we get back to Kong Island. I'm sure Gramma will be able to fix her up in a jiff," Jason assured. It was going to be a _looong_ flight...


End file.
